


Ten Years

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino was surprised, but he did nothing because Hibari was still a kid. Ten years later, he was surprised as Hibari's fury emerged from a pair of slippers that used to belong to the Tenth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Dino/Hibari  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Words:** 1,386  
 **Notes:** Dino was surprised, but he did nothing because Hibari was still a kid. Ten years later, he was surprised as Hibari's fury emerged from a pair of slippers that used to belong to the Tenth.

  
**Ten Years**  
 _Dino had the rough kid pinned down on the ground—this was good, things were on his side. They were both tired, but it was to Dino’s advantage that his frame was larger, and so he could keep the kid on the ground with much more ease. Hibari struggled against him, his tonfas thrown away, as he cursed again and again._

_And when he saw the look of pain in Hibari’s eyes, he realized it was from something else. It happened when the kid moved a lot and accidentally brushed his hips against the older man. Dino’s eyes widened with realization. It was a good thing that Romario was in a safe distance, because this would have been too embarrassing._

_“Fuck you, get off before I bite you to death!” Hibari snarled, eyes looming with fury._

_Dino blinked and said, “I-I’m hungry. Let’s call it a truce.” With that, he pulled away._

_Hibari’s cheeks were flushed red from Dino’s view. The dark-haired boy sat up straight and growled to himself._

_The Italian looked away. “I want some pizza.”_

_“We’re in the middle of a fucking mountain.”_

_Dino laughed and stood up. He reached out a hand to help Hibari up, but Hibari just hit his hand away and stood up himself._

_“You’re too young.” Dino had muttered in Italian, staring at his knuckles._

_Hibari had looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “Japanese.” He warned. “Now.”_

_“Maybe when you’re older.” Dino said, still in Italian. He caught Hibari’s fist skilfully in his palm when the boy tried to hit him. The dark-haired boy growled. “Maybe in ten years.” He said that one in Japanese._

_“What,” Hibari snarled. “Will happen in Ten years?”_

A lot of things.

_’He’s a guy who won’t listen to anyone…’_

Dino Cavallone had realized this a long time ago. Hibari Kyoya didn’t care about what other people told him, didn’t give a damn when things weren’t his concern, never lifted a finger if he wasn’t going to get anything from it. And even if he would probably also benefit from it, he would still try to twist the situation so that it would seem like it was something others needed, and not him.

Hibari Kyoya was strong and he wanted everyone to know that. Nobody could make him pause to listen to other sides.

When the Tenth boss of Vongola had passed away, all the members of his family coped with it in different ways. Some of them got drunk, some of them punched concrete walls until their knuckles bled, some of them stayed in their room and cried day and night. Others, they pretended not to care, until something finally cracked them.

“What are you going to do about it, Kyoya?” Dino’s soothing voice asked as he blocked the younger boy from going out the door.

Hibari was clutching his tonfas. He had remained silent for days now. In Dino’s perspective, the strangest thing had cracked his fury. It was the least thing that Dino had expected, when the two of them had been drinking some sake, and Dino commented on how different it was from the drinks he usually had back at home.

Hibari had ignored his comment and looked to the side. His expression was unexplainable. His stare stayed there for a couple of minutes, just lingering, and Dino followed the direction where his eyes were looking. On the side of the room was a pair of worn-down slippers that the Tenth had worn when there was no trouble, when all he could do was go around the headquarters like it was a normal day, when all he did was laugh along with those friends of his.

Dino saw the change in Hibari’s expression—from calm, it went to absolute fury. The younger boy didn’t even excuse himself as he stood up and walked towards his room. Dino called out his name and tried to run after him, only to be met with a fist in his face. Coughing, he sucked in a breath and ignored the taste of blood on his lips.

 

 

When he finally gathered up the courage to enter Hibari’s room, Hibari was sitting on the edge of his bed, tonfas in his hand.

And the Italian asked, fear evident in his eyes, “What are you going to do about it, Kyoya? You know it’s a bad idea.”

_’…he won’t admit defeat…’_

Over the years, Dino had gotten over the initial weakness of his that he was utterly useless when his subordinates weren’t around. Sometimes, it was just that the situation wouldn’t _let_ him be incapable of being useful, because he learned that he couldn’t have Romario around every second of his life.

“It’s a bad idea!” Dino repeated, ignoring the bruises and scratches that now ran over his arms and face. Hibari’s tonfas were discarded on one side of the room, as it fell out of his hands as he struggled against Dino.

After all these years, he still couldn’t win against the man who was once his tutor. Hibari Kyoya was the strongest man on the team of Vongola, but he still couldn’t defeat _this_ person. But, it was also probable that the reason wasn’t because he was weaker.

“I’m going to bite them to death.” Hibari snarled under his breath as he gripped Dino by the arms and hit him, sending him flying back against the wall. Dino cursed in Italian and rubbed blood off his face.

“I won’t let you.”

_’…even if you pin him down by force, he won’t admit defeat…’_

Hibari hadn’t seen it coming—Dino was suddenly pinning him down. He had tried to kick the blonde Italian off several times, but that just wouldn’t work. This situation had happened a lot of times before when they were younger and the blonde was training him. Hibari never admitted defeat before, either. Even when he was panting and could no longer move, he wouldn’t admit defeat. Dino would have to twist the situation for the fight to end.

_”I’m hungry and tired.” Dino would sigh, not letting for of the teenager’s wrists. “I concede for now. Let’s go get some food.”_

_When he would feel Hibari relax under him, Dino would slowly let go and sit up straight, as long as he was sure that he wouldn’t get hit anymore._

_“Fucking idiot.” He would hear Hibari say._

_Dino would simply smile in return._

Hibari had no strength to throw Dino off. Dino wasn’t making up any stupid excuses to end the fight, just like he used to when they were ten years younger.

"I'm not going to let you die."

Oh, Hibari was _wrong_. Dino _did_ have a stupid excuse. A _very_ stupid one, indeed.

"I'm not going to fucking die." The dark-haired boy snarled.

"Kyoya, _please_."

Hibari could sense the uneasiness in Dino's voice. He was almost begging. He had heard Dino beg a lot of times before. Don't break that, please don't bite me, let's stop the fight and have some pizza. But this... _this_ seemed different. There was almost evident desperation drowning in his Italian accent.

The Italian knew that if he let Hibari go now, then it would lead to things that nobody would want. Hibari, currently the strongest man of Vongola, would die.

Dino felt Hibari relax under him, and gave a sigh of relief against the younger man’s neck. He felt Hibari give a shiver.

“Get off me.” He heard Hibari mutter. Slowly, Dino let go and sat up straight, scratching the back of his head and avoiding looking at Hibari’s face.

The dark-haired boy leaned against the foot of his bed, staring at the blank ceiling.

“Thank you.” Dino said softly.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Hibari had growled another insult when Dino crawled up to him and put his hands in his dark hair, pushing him backwards as he kissed him warmly and calmly. He could taste the blood on the Italian’s lips and only aggravated the wound further when he bit down sharply.

The next morning, when Hibari woke up next to the Italian, he growled softly and sat up straight. Dino was murmuring something in his sleep, and he was doing it in his native language. The dark-haired boy couldn’t understand a thing the blonde was saying, and it annoyed him that it was so noisy and incoherent.

Hibari mumbled an “I hate you” before pushing the blonde off the bed. With a yelp, Dino woke up and rubbed his tousled hair.

“Good morning,” He said in Italian.

That was the first time they slept together, in the whole ten years they knew eachother, because Dino no longer saw him as a kid.

**End.**


End file.
